Operation Dark Quarry
"Operation Dark Quarry" is the fifth campaign level in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Characters * Nick Reyes (playable) * Nora Salter * Todd Kashima * Sean Brooks * Usef Omar (K.I.A.) * Victor "Gator" Diallo * Ebele Yetide * Evelynn "Boats" Sotomura * Maynard "Griff" Griffin * Audrey "Mac" MaCallum * E3N "Ethan" * Owens * Lee (K.I.A.) * Maureen Ferran (video only, K.I.A.) * Fredrick Raines (heard and mentioned only) * Akeel Min Riah (mentioned only) * Salen Kotch (video only) Weapon Loadout Plot SCAR Team One is informed about the loss of communications with the Vesta-3 mining colony located on an asteroid in the Mercury Cluster. However, they soon discover that the asteroid was knocked off course and is now drifting just outside of the Sun's orbit. The Retribution travels to the asteroid's location, where a team consisting of Nick Reyes, Nora Salter, Todd Kashima, Sean Brooks and Usef Omar is sent to the asteroid as part of a search and rescue mission after picking up a beacon from the ravaged facility. While at the facility, they discover their beacon from a lone miner, who was now charred to death by the heat of the Sun. After working their way into the living quarters, they discover that the staff were slaughtered by their own security drones. After fighting some rogue drones, they discover that they turn on whenever the Sun is out. The team works to a locked door just outside of the control center, where they defend Reyes while he does a proximity hack on the door. After it opens, the group moves inside, where they discover the surviving miners are located within the mines by the landing pad. With this information, Reyes orders Salter to ready their transportation while the others move in to secure the miners. After fighting more drones, they discover the miners, who inform them that the Olympus Mons opened fired on the asteroid, which caused it to be knocked out of orbit. With the miners secured, they proceed to open up the landing pad and hold out against waves of drones until Salter arrived. The team and miners more towards the Raven, but an explosion knocks down Reyes and a few. Omar then hands Reyes a KBAR-32 to cover them while the board the Raven, but one miner is shot in the back. After getting Reyes in the Raven, Omar goes to help the miner, but he is knocked down by another explosion. While Reyes refuses to leave Omar behind, he tells the group that mission is first and to leave him, with Salter complying as the Raven leaves the crumbling asteroid as several more explosions destroy the rest of the facility, killing all of the remaining miners within the facility, including Omar. Back on the Raven, Reyes is furious with Salter for disobeying his order, but tells him that she needed that time to get off the asteroid, or none of them would have survived. After a brief talk, the team is contacted by Gator, who informs them that they recieved an emergency OPREP. Upon returning to the Retribution, Kashima and Brooks help the miners out while Reyes and Salter return to the bridge with Ethan. On the way, Ethan informs the two that the OPREP was a distress signal from Tigris, who were under attack by the Olympus Mons. Reyes also informs Ethan of Omar's death, much to his disappointment. Back on the bridge, Reyes orders the crew to go to Tigris' last known location while he attends to a message in his office from Admiral Raines. The message informs him that they uncovered Riah's mission, which was to destroy himself along with AATIS, which would invoke a massive attack from the SDF. After the message ends, the Retribution arrives at Tirgis' location, which they discover that the ship is now nothing but ruins drifting in space. While Reyes demands to send a rescue team to locate survivors, Salter and Gator inform him that its a total loss. At that moment, the ship picks up a signal buoy, which is a broadcast from Kotch informing of the destruction of the Tigris to the crew and that the SDF will not rest until their enemies are destroyed. While Gator tells Reyes they should inform Raines of the situation, Reyes then tells them that they pick their missions and that their missions don't pick them, ordering everyone to gather around the control module. There, he explains of Riah's mission back during the Geneva attack, saying they can use his transponder against the SDF and lure them into a trap back on Earth. With this, the crew gets a plan together for their ambush back home. Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Operation Dark Quarry' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Operation Dark Quarry." *'The Longest Day' (100 / Gold Trophy ) - Complete all single-player missions on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Concept art Videos File:Call of Duty Infinite Warfare - Operation Dark Quarry Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS